Praises
by eminalica
Summary: A NaruHina oneshot!


**Here is a oneshot to cover my writer's block….. so yeah… I don't own Naruto yada yada yada…. Please write a review before going!**

**Praises**

"EHHHHHHHHHHH! Me?! B-But why m-me of a-all p-people?" the dark haired glasses girl asked her sensei after she heard the horrible task she was about to take on.

"Of course it has to be you. You have an outstanding work and grades. You are always on the top student's list and he is always on the bottom line on every test and work he does. You are the only choice." The gray haired man said still not looking up from his book.

"B-But—"

"No more buts. You will tutor Uzumaki Naruto until the day that he passes his tests or even get a half. Just consider this as another….. studying process. It goes with the saying 'You learn better with teaching' or that's how it goes. Now shoo. He is in the library. Now off you go." Her sensei said as she was being pushed towards the door.

"B-But Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata still protested even though her sensei's words are final.

"Good luck then Hyuga-san." Was all he said as he slammed the door on her face.

"Oh no… w-what should I d-do?" she said very worried about what will happen to her.

Uzumaki Naruto is the most notorious delinquent in their school. His blond hair that went to dangled just to his neck and his deep ocean blue eyes are your hints that it's him that's coming your way. Every person that goes against him is sent to hell. As Hinata pondered what she would do, she found herself at the door of the library. She peered through the library door and found the delinquent blond resting his head on top og the table.

'_He's probably asleep.'_ Hinata thought as she approached the sleeping figure.

"Took you long enough….. Hyuga-san." The blond said as he looked up with his deep cerulean eyes. Hinata blushed as her brained processed that the blond was staring right into her eyes.

"S-S-S-S-Sorry!" was all Hinata could say. She haven't been able to talk to him ever since. They have been classmates for two years already and this is the first time that she actually talked with him.

"It's alright. Now let's start so that we can finish early. Damn that Kakashi." Naruto said as he gritted his teeth.

"Y-Y-You shouldn't t-t-talk like t-that." Hinata said as low as possible so that Naruto wont hear it. Unlucky for her, Naruto has very good hearing.

"Is that so?" he said as he eyed her quite teasingly.

"A-Ano, L-let's s-s-start w-w-with what y-you don't u-u-understand." Hinata said as she sat down in front of Naruto and opened her math book. It was already 5 p.m when they finished going through some of the topics and equations and stuff. The gradient of orange and red where very nice to look at through the glass windows. Hinata heaved a sigh still troubled about what she would do the next days.

"Do you have a great problem that is worth your big sigh?" Naruto asked her as he placed his arms on top of the table and rested his head on top of it. Hinata just stayed silent and looked at the windows again as the sun set. They decided to go home after the lengthy silence. Neji was waiting for Hinata to finish. Neji gave Naruto a quick glare before turning to Hinata. After saying their goodbyes, they went their separate ways.

After going over her notes and books, Hinata then proceeded to write down easy notes so that Naruto could understand it better. She stretched and took a shower, brushed her teeth and went to sleep. The next sessions was just like what happened before, they would look over the lessons Naruto can't understand and they would get over it and make him understand. They have been going with this study lessons for a week now. Actually Naruto isn't all that bad. When a question is too hard his face would scrunch up and Hinata actually found this expression of his as cute. She would blush at the thought and every time their hands brush against each other she would blush furiously and she thought that she was going to go POP! They easily became friends and they would laugh together when they are having a break from studying. This one week was so nice to Hinata because of Naruto. Since then she always had a great time, all these feelings made her come up with one conclusion: she was starting to like Naruto.

There was a time Hinata can't stop looking at those golden locks, she didn't realize that she was staring at his hair until Naruto spoke.

"What are you staring at?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Um. I-I-Isnt it a-against the s-s-chool rules t-to have long h-hair f-for b-boys?" Hinata said as her face flushed and she stuttered almost all her words.

"Well it is. But I don't want to cut it. This is the hair that the one I love praised." He said with a smile. Hinata felt a slight pain about what he just said, but managed to fake a smile.

"I-Is that s-so?" Hinata said a bit lonely. Naruto looked at her with confused eyes.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he approached Hinata who was now crying. She didn't even notice her tears until Naruto wiped it for her. She looked up at him and as she looked into those eyes, she felt his face getting closer and closer until they were only a breath away. Hinata was so shocked that she took all her things and ran away, leaving a sad looking Naruto.

It was Monday, Hinata was so tired from crying her eyes out for a reason she didn't even know herself. She went to school with her eyes red and puffed. As she went to her classroom she saw Naruto seating on her table. She went to her seat as she tried to ignore Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?Why are your eyes so red?" Naruto asked as he cupped her left cheek with his right hand.

"I-Im o-okay. I j—just w-watched s v-v-very s-sad f-film last n-n-night." Hinata said as she swatted Naruto's hand away from her face.

"If you wont tell me the truth I will cut my hair." Naruto said as he got a sharp pair of scissors and tried to cut his hair.

"N-Naruto-kun! S-S-Stop!" Hinata said as she stopped Naruto's hand.

"Tell me why you are crying first." Naruto said as he looked into her eyes. Their classmates are now looking at them very worried.

"Na-Naruto-kun….." she said as tears started to roll down her face.

"Tell me." He said as he tried to cut his hair again.

"Naruto-kun STOP! Isnt this hair the one that your loved one praised?! I don't want the one I love to lose something important from him!" Hinata said now crying and still holding Naruto's arm, she wasn't aware that she didn't stutter anymore. She felt his hand lowered and cupped her cheek and for a split second their lips met. Hinata was surprised as to what just happened.

"And I don't want to see the girl I love cry!" Naruto said as he hugged her tightly.

"W-W-What do you mean? T-Then w-who w-was the one that p-p-praised your h-hair?" Hinata said she tried to calm herself and get the question from her throat.

"It was you dummy! Don't tell you forgot?" Hinata shook her head.

"You really don't remember? Last year, I was pretending to be asleep in the library so that I an spook someone that comes near me. I felt someone enter and I was ready to surprise that person until I felt a hand touching my head. That person said _'I never thought that it would be this soft. I thought it was spiky.'_. then I peeked who was that person until I saw her happily smiling as she caressed my hair. Remember now?" Naruto narrated as to what happened. Hinata now remembered, she was going to borrow a book until she saw him. It was on an impulse though, but she didn't regret it anyways.

"Now, if I heard it right you just confessed to me right?" Naruto asked as she brought Hinata's face to look at him. Hinata now flushed as she remembered what she just said a while ago.

"Then I'd take that as a yes." Was all Naruto said as he hugged Hinata tighter and placed their foreheads against each other. They forgot that there were people inside the room until they heard them yell congratulations.


End file.
